Chest X-rays are typically used to diagnose active Tuberculosis. In developing countries such as India, people at risk may have their lungs x-rayed several times per year. However, exposure to X-rays increases a person's chances of developing cancer.
The imaging of bone using so called zero echo time or ultra short echo time pulse sequences is known. The journal articles Weiger et. al., “MRI with Zero Echo Time: Hard versus Sweep Pulse Excitation,” Magn Reson Med. 2011 August; 66(2):379-89, doi: 10.1002/mrm.22799 and Wieger et. al., “High-resolution ZTE imaging of human teeth,” NMR Biomed. 2012, v. 25, pp. 1144-1151, DOI: 10.1002/nbm.2783 disclose some applications of the zero echo time pulse technique.